Purchases
Introduction This topic explains how to enter purchases information, Type of Purchases (Purchase Quotation, Purchase Order or Purchase Invoice) and the details of the item or services purchased. It also explains how to pay your suppliers for these purchases, how to deal with suppliers who owe you money and how to analyze your purchasing activity with reports. Purchases are integrated with Accounting, Contact Management and Inventory Management to control the input of goods, raw materials and services from vendors. The purchase process displays arrangement of items for purchasing; where the user may see a specific list of goods ordered, their statuses and the vendors. One of the features in this module is to convert type of purchases such as purchase request to purchase order or purchase Invoice to goods received Note. This helps eliminate manual bottlenecks and improved the overall purchases process by reducing errors. Purchases Document Type Purchase Request – Make a request from suppliers for quotations of products/services or enter a quote you received from one of your suppliers. A quote has no impact on your inventory levels and can be changed to an order or a bill when you are ready to purchase. Purchase Order – Specifies the items being ordered, the quantity, price and terms from suppliers. No service or item has been received. These orders do not affect financial figures or create transactions. User will receive sales order from vendors and record the items, prices and date of delivery into the system. Purchase Invoice – An Invoice is usually created upon confirmation to purchase and lists the description of goods and services ordered. It can be defined as the request of payment from the vendors for goods sold or services provided. Good Receive Note – A record of goods has been delivered by vendors. When you record items received, the item will be added to your inventory. Debit Note – A document given to offset or increased the company account payable or account receivables. Cash Purchases – A document to record cash purchases Purchase Process Flow # Move your mouse and click on Purchases # Choose the type of Purchase Document; Purchase Request, Purchase Order, Purchase Invoice, Goods Received Note or Debit Note # The following illustration will guide user to enter information about the document # The following illustration will guide user on the required fields to enter transactions information # The following table explains the additional information in the document such as Transaction Options, Remarks and Invoice amount. # The following table explain the details available on the listing page Cash Purchases Cash Purchases will Debit your Cash account instead of Account Payable # Move your mouse on Purchases >> click on Create Cash Purchase Invoice ''' # Go to Purchases Process Flow for the step-by-step guides. # Select the cash account from the dropdown list before posting the document. '''Import Purchases from Excel Swan allows you to key in your other purchases from various other suppliers into an excel worksheet and upload the purchase information into the system. The system will then automatically generate the related purchase Invoices. As a rule, you will still be required to validate the purchase Invoices before the system will calculate the purchase amounts and GST values. # Move your mouse to Purchases >> click on Upload Purchase Transactions # Download the Swan’s import purchase excel template from the system # Import Purchases Excel Template File # Import Purchases file fields and its definitions * Type ** The default value of this field is “Purchase”. Please do not change this field value * Invoice Type ** You may specify if the Invoice Type is a Cash, AMEX, VISA, MASTER, DINERS or AP (Account Payable) and the system will post the invoice to the specified linked account you have setup earlier * Document Number ** This is the supplier’s Invoice number ** Key in this value based on your supplier’s tax Invoice number ** You can key in multi-line entries as per your supplier’s Invoice. ** Please ensure that line entries that belong to the same Invoice has the same document number * Date ** This is the date of the supplier’s Invoice ** The default date will follow your computer date setting ** Tip: When keying in the date field, use dd MMM yyyy format in order to ensure you are keying the correct date. Excel will format the date accordingly. E.g. ‘15 Mar 2016’ * Vendor Code ** This is the vendor code from Swan ** For example if you are keying an Invoice from ‘Megatron Enterprise’ the vendor code to key in would be ‘M002’ ** Please use the Contact List view in Swan to map the vendor code * Product Code ** This is the item code in Swan ** For example if you are keying in two line items ‘Item A’ for the first line and ‘Item B’ for the second line, you will be keying in ‘12345’ for the first line and ‘678910’ for the second line respectively ** Please use the Inventory List view in Swan to map the product code ** If you do not have any product code, you may put the product description (optional) * Product Description ** Description of the product you are purchasing * Quantity ** Quantity of the product you are purchasing * Unit Price ** Unit price of the product you are purchasing ** Swan will auto calculate the purchase totals once you Save or Post the uploaded Invoice * Tax Code ** This is the tax code of the product being purchased ** The tax code can be ‘TX’ (Standard Rated) or ‘ZP’ (Zero Rated) ** You do not need to key in the tax rate, Swan will automatically calculate the tax rate values Important Please ensure all fields are entered before uploading the Purchase Import file ** Please Note: The date field follows your computers date format setting ** List of imported Purchase details will be displayed once Upload and Process completed. *** Duplicate Transaction/Invoice number will not get imported Create Payment Voucher Payment Voucher is created when company make payment for Invoices to Vendor # Move your mouse on Purchases >> Purchases Settlements >> click on Create Payment Voucher; or # From Purchase Listing >> click on Payment Tab >> click New Invoice Payment *Choose the Invoice and amount to be paid. Users may choose to pay multiple Invoices at the same time. The system will auto-deduct the amount that has been paid from the amount due accordingly The system allows for partial payment whereby it will marked the Invoice as open with partial payment status Debit Note From time to time, users may need to create Debit Note to make adjustment on their transactions. Debit Note is treated as a positive reversal of Invoice in the system and will make adjustment to Account Payable # Move your mouse on Purchases >> Purchases Settlement >> click on Create Debit Note; or # From Purchase Listing >>View Purchase Invoice >> click on Debit Note Tab >> and click on Issue Debit Note * Choose items to be returned back to Vendor/Supplier or chose Account for miscellaneous entry such as Delivery Charges, additional discount or compensation from suppliers. For miscellaneous entry, the journal will involve a Credit from Account Payable and Debit into the selected account. ** In general, Debit Note will affect the company Account Payable. However, the system allows Debit Note to make adjustment on Account Receivables for situation such as under-priced sales price issued to customer. Check Credit Account Receivables box to inform the system that the Debit Note issue will affect account receivables instead of account payable. Vendor Deposit The Vendor Deposit function is use for cash advance payment to the vendor. It is advisable that you create a contact record for the entity that you are about to pay a deposit to. Follow the instructions on the Contacts section for instructions on how to create a new contact record. To create deposit receive from your customer, go to Purchases >> click on Create Vendor Deposit # Select Vendor account from the dropdown list # System will default ‘Vendor Deposit’ account for this option # Showing the vendor deposit balance as the date you create the allocation # Showing the vendor deposit amount balance after selected required invoice # Enter amount to be paid for each document # This will show Total Allocation for the selected invoice # Click ‘Process Allocation’ button to continue the allocation process. Payment Voucher '''(deposit payment) will auto-generate by the system in '''Payment Voucher Listing. Journal will be recorded as below: Create Vendor Deposit Allocation # Select Vendor account from the dropdown list # System will default ‘Vendor Deposit’ account for this option # Showing the Vendor Deposit balance as the date you create the allocation # Showing the deposit amount balance after selected required invoice # Enter amount to be paid for each document # This will show Total Allocation for the selected invoice # Click ‘Process Allocation’ button to continue the allocation process. Allocation History will auto-generate by the system in Vendor Deposit Allocation Listing. To view, go to Purchases >> Click View Vendor Deposit Allocation Purchases Features Function Command Button The following table explains the command button and its function which available throughout the purchases process flow. Converting Document Type Users can convert the purchase document type such as from Purchase Order to Purchase Invoice, Purchase Invoice to Debit Note, etc. # Move your mouse to Purchases >> click on View Purchase Listing # Click the Alter button for the document (Document Status must be Open or Cash Purchase) # On the top left side box, choose type of document to be converted to from the dropdown list. Example, Debit Note. # Click Convert button